Her Comes The Wrong Bride
by Ausllylover1223
Summary: Austin is getting married ... to Cassidy Ally still likes Austin what will happe at the wedding? Will auslly happen or Aussidy


Ally's POV

"I'm not going to his wedding!" I screamed out in my best friend,Austin Moon, is getting married to Cassidy your probably wondering how this all happend well et me enlighten you. 2 weeks after me and Austin broke up Cassidy came back from Los Angeles and met up with Austin they talked about what happened before she left and they talked about going on that date and they went on it and they really hit it off. Then after 4 years of dating Austin proposed to Cassidy and she said yes and their getting married tomorrow. I would normally be happy for him but it's kinda hard when you're still in love with that person. Yes I still like Austin but it will never work out he's getting married tomorrow. I look at the time 9:37 I lay down and fall asleep but not before I write asong that inwill sing to Austin tomorrow.

I wake up the next nervous as hec why wouldn't I be I might possibly ruin Austin's life.I go to my closet and pull out a light blue high low dress with pink flowers on it and pink wedges with a few accessories. As I walk into the church my palms are sweating and I'm all jittery. I take a seat in the V.I.P. section which is the front row. I wait for about 20 mins. when I hear the wedding march play the bridesmaids come out and then Cassidy I see her glare me when she walks by I just shrug it off. A bunch of boring stuff is said and then I hear the preacher say "anyone who thinks this couple should not be marries speak now or forever hold your peace" This is my chance I get up and start singing

_Speak Now _

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't say "Yes", run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me,_

_Don't you?_

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"._

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"._

_Oh, la, la_

_Oh, oh_

_Say a single vow_

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance._

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_[Chorus:]_

_So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"._

_And you'll say "Let's run away now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said, "Speak now"._

"Austin I'm sorry but I really really stil like you and I know I'm supposed to be your best friend but I just wanted you to know" I said sitting down. Everyone stares at me with shocked faces and Cassidy just glares. What happened next was very unexpected Austin comes up and kisses me when we break apart he says "I never loved Cassidy I always loved you" Everyone aws even Cassidy's family. Cassidy storms out of the church her family follows. Me and Austin just hug until everyone else is gone.

"I love you Ally Dawson" he says

"I love yo too Austin Moon" I say

We both go home wishing we could get married and I can change my last name to Moon.

**I don't own anything exept for the plot **

**I don't own Soeak Now by Taylor Swift**


End file.
